Sunstreaker's Girlfriend
by Trapped in Reality
Summary: Sunstreaker X OC parody. There's a second one-shot already posted.


**Trapped in Reality**

**Co-authored by- ****eeyop1428, Starfire201, ****brainz4christ**

-

It was just another ending to another day at the ark when Prowl and Jazz noticed something peculiar about Sunstreaker when he entered the base. He barely acknowledged either superior officer. That's when Jazz noticed a large smudge of mud on his chassis. Sunstreaker immediately went to cover it up with his hand.

"Where did you find a mud puddle when it hasn't rained in a week?" Jazz asked. Sunstreaker sneered, but continued to walk down the hall.

"I'm washing it off immediately," he replied sullenly.

"What's her name?" Jazz joked.

The yellow warrior stopped and nearly growled, "Her name is none of your concern!" and he promptly left the entrance and headed towards the wash racks.

Prowl sensed what his friend was about to do. "Don't bother him. Please just leave him alone."

But Jazz was already chasing the Lamborghini. "I just want to know if she's in a healthy relationship," he added softly.

When Sunstreaker said nothing, the saboteur returned to his position with Prowl. "When do you think he's going to bring her home?" He gave him a cheeky grin.

"With the way you're acting, never. How are you sure there's even a woman involved?"

"It's simple actually. Sunstreaker would never run into a mud puddle unless he's distracted. That and he smells like strong perfume."

The two were silent for a while before Prowl asked, "Do you think he's skipping his patrol duty entirely to see her, or is he bringing her along? Either way, it's got to stop."

"Just hold on Prowl. A woman could be good for Sunstreaker. They have ways of softening mechs. Do you think Sideswipe knows?"

"I don't think so," said Prowl, "and I think Sunstreaker will try to avoid letting this secret slip even to his own brother. You know how they always compete for a female's attention."

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah, I do. So, you wanna go and spy on Sunny to see where he meets his lady?" he said, grinning like a cat.

Prowl gave a reproving look. "I am not one to go stalking on others and nosing in their affairs, especially one as personal as this. All I'm worried about is if this woman he's seeing is interfering with his duties as an Autobot, and I don't want something so foolish to do that."

"Prowl, Prowl," said Jazz, amused, "didn't I tell ya a woman could be good for ole Sunny? I mean, he's practically a single young mech, wasting all his energy doing boring chores. Not... that those chores are not important!" he added as Prowl glared somewhat. "Besides, a woman could occupy him from, say, causing trouble around the Ark."

At that Prowl seemed to think about it, then he smiled. "It would be unseemly of me as SIC of the Autobots to spy on them. However, if it just so 'happened' that my list of assigned patrol routes and who is on them is left out, I certainly couldn't prevent it being 'accidentally' found by someone."

Jazz laughed. "Gotcha. As long as your name is left out, I can check up on Sunny and his femme friend."

He started to walk away, only to pause momentarily at Prowl's next words.

"Corner of my desk on top. And Jazz?"

"Yeeees?"

"Please do try not to get caught. I'd hate to have to inform Ratchet of the reasons why Sunstreaker tried to kill you. I like my helm dent-free." Prowl said with a brief smile.

Jazz grinned and continued down the hall.

This was going to be fun.

—New Scene—

Jazz trailed Sunstreaker as he rolled down the rocky path. Sunstreaker glanced around nervously, but Jazz was smart enough to stay hidden. Sunstreaker dodged aside and ducked into a mud puddle, chuckling to himself.

"Heh. I bet the higher ups at base think I'm in love! 'He'd only run through a mud puddle if he were distracted by someone…' I know their game. Let's just keep them guessing."

Jazz was startled beyond belief. Was this really happening, or did ol' Sunny know he was there? He knew he had to keep following to assure himself of what was going on. Sunstreaker drove down into a steep ravine where someone was waiting for him. It was most obviously a femme.

"Sunstreaker. You are here. And late."

"Nightwing. I was … held up."

"Ensure it does not happen again. My brother does not want to waste his time sending me here."

Jazz eyed the femme up and down. She was about the same height as Sunstreaker, purple and black, thin, and cruelly beautiful. And even from here, he could smell her heavy perfume. However, the one thing that caught his eye the most was the purple insignias on her hooked wings. She was… a Decepticon!

"It won't. Do you have the information?"

"I do. You are sure with this you will be able to defeat Megatron?"

"Prime's not stupid. This is just the boost we need."

"Excellent. The defeat of Megatron will be… mutually beneficial. Do you have the energon?"

Sunstreaker pulled something from a small cargo carrier in his chest. It was three cubes up pure, high-grade energon.

"Perfect."

"And your brother is ready?"

"Starscream is perfectly prepared."

Jazz's jaw dropped. This was Starscream's SISTER?

She gladly relieved Sunstreaker of the cubes and smiled coyly. "Everyone has their vice." She handed him the chip and frowned. "Your brew has got to be the best I've ever tasted. Tell me, whatever do you see in this planet?"

Sunstreaker glanced down the trail he rolled down, clearly wanting to leave. "There is an underground racing circuit that has been keeping me entertained. The prize money helps with a few bills, too."

"Whatever would you want with human currency?" She scoffed at the notion and moved a little bit closer to the Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker gave her an impish grin. "Why human food, of course. The high is great." She stared back in confusion.

As he attempted to leave again, she spoke. "Femmes are so under appreciated. We are always in the shadows doing work that you mechs have deemed "beneath" you. Do you know much effort went into slowly climbing the ranks to be anywhere near Megatron? It took decades to squeeze out the information on that chip. I'd hate to see all my efforts wasted because the Autobots screwed up." Jazz easily recognized the veiled threat. Optimus really put Sunstreaker in charge of this mission? Why didn't he tell Jazz or Prowl?

"So is this racing circuit anything like the gladiator rings?" she continued, the threatening tone gone. She inched just a bit closer, curiosity in her optics. They were only inches away from each other.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Hardly, but it's the best this stupid planet has. Look, this chit-chat is getting on my nerves. I have patrol duty to return to."

Her pose shifted into something more relaxed, and her voice sound more sultry. "You know I've always had a thing for yellow paint jobs. Perhaps, when the job is complete, we could meet up again." Her fingers brushed against his chassis, and they never broke eye contact. For a moment, Jazz thought Sunstreaker would actually take the offer. There would be so much Intel to be gathered from the sister of Starscream. To have someone that close to the higher ups in the Decepticon ranks...

Sunstreaker smirked and leaned to whisper into her audio receptor. "I'm used to prettier femmes." Then, he took his valiant exit as the poor femme sputter about mechs who say no to Starscream's sister!

-

**This was so much fun to write! This is a finished product of a writing game I created. It was a lot of fun! If you are interested, just go to this link **http : // www . Fanfiction . net/s/5587194/1/# **and there'll be the rules and other fun stuff. To sign up, go to the topic called Round 2.**


End file.
